Volver al pasado para enamorar a mi peor enemigo
by AudreyWeasley
Summary: Pasaron 18 años, y la guerra aun no ha terminado y sigue llevándose muertes en el camino y algunas muy trágicas; a causa de esto Hermione se ve obligada a aceptar el reto de volver al pasado para hacer algo que jamas pensó posible, hacer que su yo de 16 años se enamore de Draco Malfoy con el fin de salvar el futuro. DRAMIONE.


PRIMERO ACLARACIÓN Todos los personajes de este fic (a excepción de algunos que creo mi mente perversa) son propiedad de la autora J.k Rowling.

Esta historia como verán mas adelante no se relaciona mucho con los libros, básicamente lo que hago es cambiar algunos acontecimientos del sexto libro a mis gustos. Prometo mucha acción, romance y algunas escenas subidas de tono si es que sigo adelante.

Ahora si, lo que si voy a respetar en algún momento son los personajes que la autora mato en los libros (Fred,Lupin, Dobby etc) pero eso será más adelante. Ahora si buena lectura, y no se olviden de los REVIEWS

* * *

Era una mañana de verano, Hermione Granger se encontraba en su casa, la cual estaba alejada de la ciudad. Tenía ya unos 35 y años a pesar de ser joven, su rostro parecía de una señora mayor quien había vivido de cerca el comienzo de la peor guerra mágica de la historia, la muerte de sus seres queridos y la angustia de saber que los años seguían transcurriendo pero no terminaba nunca esa pesadilla. Su pelo enmarañado y hasta los hombros no daba señal de haber sido domado alguna vez, alrededor de sus cansados ojos se visualizaban unas arrugas pronunciadas, como así también en las comisuras de sus labios. La mujer miro por la ventana y suspiro fuertemente, faltaban dos días para que vuelva a Hogwarts, y es que ella era profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Ni ella se imaginó cuando tenía 17 años que podía terminar allí, pero la guerra cambia a las personas y hace que las mismas se olviden de sus sueños, de sus metas. Giro la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza pensando en Harry…en ese mismo momento sucedió lo que siempre pasa cuando piensa en él, su corazón se oprimió y comenzó a latir fuertemente. Odiaba esa angustia que no la abandono nunca más. Se distrajo por que escucho que alguien entraba en su hogar y caminando sigilosamente se acercó hacia la entrada con la varita en alto y suspiro aliviada cuando vio a Ginny Weasley.

- Ginny te he dicho que avises cuando estés por llegar, casi me matas- dijo Hermione bajando la varita ofuscada, la pelirroja la miro divertida.

- Tranquilízate Hermione, con ese humor vas a espantar a los niños en Hogwarts. No puedes estar asustada todo el tiempo por lo que te rodea.- La pelirroja había cambiado mucho desde Hogwarts, su cabello envidiable que lo solía llevar suelto y largo, ahora era tan corto que apenas si llegaba a sus orejas, estaba más flaca de lo común y unas ojeras visibles marcaban su rostro junto con otras arrugas inusuales para la edad de la mujer, pero a quien podían reclamar, había llevado una vida de un anciano de 90.

- Vivimos tiempos difíciles Ginny.- Dijo la muchacha exasperada por la falta de tacto de su amiga y compañera de hogar, la pelirroja asintió y juntas se sentaron en la mesa que adornaba el comedor del humilde hogar.- ¿Pudiste comprar lo que te faltaba?

- No todo, los equipos de quidditch son realmente caros, pero conseguí que Ron me preste algo de la tienda.- Ginny saco una Snitch dorada que con un golpe comenzó a volar por toda la casa, la pelirroja levanto su varita y de repente la pequeña pelota seguía las ordenes de ella. – Me sirve mucho para los niños de primer año, tengo las otras también.

- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia con las originales?- pregunto curiosamente Hermione mientras tomaba un sorbo de té de limón.

- Bueno, estas son livianas, mira tómalas- le paso una quaffle a su amiga, Hermione al tomarla abrió los ojos sorprendida, porque si no fuese que ella veía que esa pelota estaba en sus manos no la sentía, Ginny sonrió complacida- ¿Lo notas?, son muy livianas, si te golpean no hacen daño. Son geniales

- Es cierto.- Pasaron unos minutos, cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que era hora de ir al callejón Diagon, había quedado con Teddy que lo acompañaría a comprar útiles para su último año en Hogwarts. En estos tiempos era sumamente peligroso que cualquiera vaya solo a ese lugar, y aun más si era tan pequeño como el.- Ginny me voy, tengo que ir a buscar a Teddy y luego al callejón Diagon. ¿Necesitas algo?- la pelirroja negó- Esta bien, vuelvo por la tarde.- Hizo un gesto con la mano, y al otro segundo se apareció en otra casa, donde había un muchacho esperándola. Teddy tenía 17 años, ese era su último año en Hogwarts, pertenecía a Gryffindor y había salido premio anual. Era idéntico a Lupin, a veces cuando Hermione estaba distraída y el muchacho aparecía de repente ella se asustaba por el tremendo parecido, pero era muy raro que se mantenga tal cual es realmente, ya que al haber heredado las habilidades metamorfomagas de su madre solía cambiar muy a menudo su color de pelo, nariz, labios etc para pasar más desapercibido, aunque lo que menos lograba era eso. En ese momento el muchacho tenía el pelo color negro azabache y largo desprolijo. Cuando vio a Hermione sonrió complacido y eufórico.

- Tía- corrió para abrazarla, ella le devolvió el abrazo complacida- siempre tan puntual.

- ¿Estás listo?- Teddy asintió, Hermione comenzó a mirar por toda la casa, como queriendo buscar o encontrar algo.- ¿Ron está en la tienda?- el muchacho volvió a asentir.- Bien, vamos. – al segundo estuvieron ya en callejón diagon abriéndose paso entre una multitud de magos de todas las edades, algunos acompañando a sus hijos, otros que eran de primero y se notaban nerviosos y sorprendidos por el lugar tan mágico, aun que había perdido esa luz que tuvo hace muchos años atrás, cuando todo era más fácil, y la guerra no había marcado a nadie. Ahora, en todas las familias por lo menos había dos muertos como mínimo, la gente desaparecía todo el tiempo y nunca los encontraban. Hermione negó con la cabeza y se propuso dejar de pensar en esas cosas, ahora era tiempo de ayudar a Teddy. Caminaron horas buscando y comprando todo lo necesario, ella aprovecho y compro un par de libros nuevos, pergaminos, tintas, una capa nueva y un sombrero nuevo para ocasiones importantes. Cuando estaban por finalizar Teddy se alejó para saludar a sus amigos y Hermione entro a la tienda de sortilegios Weasley que era ahora de Ron ya que los gemelos habían muerto hace tiempo. Primero Fred hace 15 años y George hacia 5. A la mujer le encantaba ir a esa tienda, era como estar otra dimensión, en otro mundo, porque todo lo que se veía afuera, dolor, cansancio, muertes, guerra, adentro pasaba desapercibido, un lugar siempre alegre feliz, en donde todos encontraban un poco de diversión aunque sea en esos momentos. Al instante encontró a Ron quien cuando la vio corrió a abrazarla fuertemente.

- Hermione.

- ¿Qué haces Ron?, ¿Cómo va todo?

- Va queriendo, tu sabes- dijo señalando con su cabeza a dos de sus empleados- son algo inútiles pero irán aprendiendo, su amiga sonrió alegre-¿cuando vuelves a Hogwarts?.

- En dos días, la verdad no veo la hora, ahí mantengo mi cabeza ocupada en exámenes aunque sea.

- Herms tu sabes, que lo que necesites o si hay problemas me llamas, y me dirijo hasta allí en dos segundos. Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo que trabajes tan lejos de mí, podría pasarte algo y yo ni enterado, al igual que Ginny.

- Tranquilo Ron, tu ocúpate de tu familia que ya bastante tienes. Por cierto, ¿No entra este año el pequeño Harry?- Ron asintió alegremente.

- Así es, ayúdale en todo lo que puedas- su amiga asintió- realmente tuve que convencer a Luna de que deje ir a Harry a Hogwarts es que con los peligros que hay…pero lo que nos tranquiliza es que tú y Ginny están allí.

- No te preocupes no le pasara nada- dijo esta apoyando su mano en el hombre del colorado en muestra de afecto. – Tengo que irme Ron, me espera Teddy afuera- Se abrazaron fuertemente- Oye voy a venir a visitarte, y espero lo mismo de ti.

- Por supuesto, mándale saludos a Ginny.

- Y tú a Luna! – Dijo casi gritando mientras iba saliendo de la tienda, y en ese momento no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de ella, y choco sin querer.

- Lo siento señor disculpe estaba distraída-Hermione alzo la mirada y lo vio, allí estaba Draco Malfoy acompañado de una mujer de buen porte, Draco estaba casi igual a Lucius Malfoy, lo único que los diferenciaba era el corte de cabello, el menor de los Malfoy lo tenía recortado. Este, después de mirar extrañado unos segundos a la mujer que tenía enfrente porque lo miraba como si lo conociera, pudo reconocerla.

- Granger

- Malfoy- se miraron mutuamente, el la miro desde la cabeza hasta los pies centrándose en sus arrugas y en lo despeinado de su cabello- ¿Qué haces aquí?- El rubio la miro extrañada frunciendo el entrecejo.

- ¿Y qué piensas que puede hacer una persona aquí Granger?. Supongo que compras. – Esta asintió asustada.- Bueno, Adiós.- Hermione lo vio partir, no dejo de mirarlo hasta que desapareció entre la multitud. La había tratado más cordialmente de lo que ella jamás se imaginó. A decir verdad, no lo había vuelto a ver desde hacia unos años atrás cuando fue liberado de azkaban y vaya que estaba deteriorado aun que conservaba su buen porte y elegancia.

- Tia, vamos, se hace tarde- Teddy la saco de sus pensamientos, y apartando la vista de Malfoy asintió y rápidamente dejo a su sobrino en casa de Ron, y ella se apareció en su casa. Al llegar estaba la cena servida, si algo tenía que agradecer, era que Ginny era una excelente cocinera y siempre la esperaba con algo preparado, es más la pelirroja estaba sentada en la mesa mirando un punto fijo, hasta que se percató de que su amiga había llegado y en ese momento a la misma le hizo señas de que se siente.

- Vi a Ron, te manda saludos- decía mientras comía pollo con papas- Y recién cuando lo vi, caí en la cuenta de que este año entraba a Hogwarts Harry- Ginny levanto la mirada y asintió. Hermione entendió su cambio de humor, Harry había sido el amor de vida de su amiga, y hacia 10 años de la muerte de Harry, y Ginny aún no lo superaba , y Hermione podía jurar que escuchaba llorar a la pelirroja casi todas las noches, y que a veces, susurraba de dormida su nombre, era obvio que el solo escuchar ese nombre (aun que estaban hablando de su sobrino), ese nombre la llevo a recordar todo lo demás, así que Hermione decidió cambiar de tema.- Vi a Draco Malfoy.

- Ese oxigenado, tuvo tanta suerte.

- Lo se, lo que más me sorprendió es que me trato como si fuera una igual.

- Y si le conviene Herms, sabe que estuvo a punto de ser encarcelado si no fuera por Ron el estaría todavía en Azkaban.

- Maldito, ¿Qué será de Lucius no?- Ginny la miro intrigante

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Tu sabes, el muy maldito escapo siempre, nunca lo encontraron, vaya uno a saber si está muerto o sigue besándole el culo a Voldemort.

- Hermione!- Ginny abrió los ojos como plato y comenzó a reírse sonoramente en conjunto con su amiga. Y asi pasaron toda la cena hablando del pasado, de Lucius, de Hogwarts, y cuando por fin se cansaron de la charla ambas marcharon hacia la habitación que compartían desde hace tantos años para terminar ese día y poder comenzar con energía el ultimo día antes de la llegada a Hogwarts.

Habían pasado 2 semanas, Hermione se encontraba en su habitación designada, la cual siempre le había dado mala espina, porque allí durmió Quirrel, Snape entre otros magos perversos, se estremeció y volvió a la realidad. Tomo sus cartas y vio que una de ella era de Ron.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Muchas gracias por tu carta Herms, estamos orgullosos con Luna de que Harry sea un Gryffindor como su padre y sus tíos, creo que va a ser un genial niño. Por aquí todo bien, todo en orden, lo único que me llamaron desde el departamento de aurores esta mañana diciendo que era algo importante, no sé qué será pero después de mandarte esta carta iré para allá. Luego te lo comentare._

_Saludos y cuídate._

-Maldito Ron- pensó- no podía mandarme la carta después de ir al departamento de aurores? Ahora estaría toda la mañana intrigada.

El día paso rápido, su ultima hora la tenía que los alumnos de primer año, que eran de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Cuando los niños entraron ella estaba sentada en su escritorio repasando unos detalles de su lista, alzo la mirada y vio a todos preparados y le enterneció comprobar lo nerviosos que estaban e inmediatamente pudo divisar a Harry sentado en primer lugar, curvo una sonrisa, era igual a Ron, una réplica exacta.

-Muy bien niños, soy la profesora Granger y les voy a enseñar Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Como todos saben…- comentaba Hermione mientras caminaba entre medio de los bancos- …esta materia se convirtió en vital y muy importante por los tiempo que estamos transcurriendo, ahora bien, no esperen hacer grandes cosas porque este año es muy básico- varios suspiraron enojados- lo sé, ¿es molesto no?- dijo sonriendo- pero algunos hechizos si vamos a hacer. Ahora bien, pasare lista al final de la clase, ahora saquen sus libros y abran directamente en la página 14….

Termino la clase, en parte estaba contenta, al otro día era jueves y ese día tenia libre, iría a visitar a Ron y a Luna en la tienda y luego a Hagrid. Cuando entro al gran salón se encamino directamente al lugar vacío que estaba al lado de Ginny quien conversaba alegremente con la Directora Mcgonagall.

- Ahora que están las dos, tengo que decirles algo muy importante, vayan a mi despacho después del almuerzo. -Ambas mujeres asintieron.

- ¿Qué crees que quiera?- pregunto Ginny mientras trataba de tomar un poco de jugo de melaza

- No lo se Ginn, solo espero que sea algo tranquilo, bastante nerviosa estoy por la carta de Ron.- La pelirroja abrió los ojos como plato.

- ¿Ron?, ¿Qué le paso?- grito la misma asustada logrando que los alumnos que estaban sentados cercan voltearan a verla al igual que algunos profesores.

- Shh, no grites no pasó nada, solo me dijo que lo llamaron del departamento de aurores, todavía no se qué sucedió.

- Hermione me vas a matar del susto.- esta levanto una ceja en desaprobación

- Ginny, no seas tan mal humorada que tus alumnos se van a asustar y van a salir corriendo- la colorada la miro y rompió a carcajadas por el comentario de su amiga recordando el mismo comentario salido de su boca hace solo algunas semanas. En ese mismo instante la directora de Hogwarts salió del gran salón, las dos amigas se miraron entre sí, y la siguieron rumbo al despecho.

Las tres iban en silencio, Hermione se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pasando, tanto misterio. ¿Para qué? Lo único que rogaba es que todo esté bien. Mientras tanto Ginny no podía dejar de pensar en Ron, Luna sus padres y sus otros hermanos, Bill, Charlie y Percy. Cuando entraron al despacho de la directora, la misma se sentó en el gran sillón detrás del escritorio y miraba fijo hacia un punto del mismo, Ginny y Hermione se miraron preguntándose la una a la otra que sucedía, pero las dos negaron abrumadas, pasaron unos minutos cuando la chimenea de la dirección se volvió verde esmeralda y comenzó a divisarse el cuerpo de un hombre, más precisamente de Ron Weasley.

-Ron!- grito Ginny mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su hermano y lo miraba desde arriba abajo y tocando la cara del mismo como comprobando de que estuviera todo en su lugar

- Ginny, no me toques me avergüenzas, pareces mama.

- Ron Weasley!- Hermione y la directora Mcgongall suspiraron, sabía que era la hora de que el carácter de la pelirroja saliera a flote- como te atreves a preocupar a Hermione- el pelirrojo miro a su amiga quien estaba ruborizada- gracias a eso me preocupas a mí! Lo tenía a Merlin en la garganta eres un desconsiderado!- y le pego en el brazo logrando un grito de dolor de su hermano.

- Por favor, profesora Weasley, cálmese no es momento- Ginny la miro, y por la mirada severa y autoritaria de la bruja anciana asintió y volteo para sentarse en uno de los sillones que tenía cerca- Por favor señor Weasley tome asiento- Ron hizo lo mismo, pero sentándose lejos de Ginny no quería correr riegos de ser golpeado otra vez- Profesora- dijo esta vez haciéndole señas a Hermione, la cual asintió y se sentó entre medio de los hermanos. Ron fue el primero en hablar, un tanto nervioso, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Hermione.

- Directora, ¿saben algo ya?- la antes mencionada negó rápidamente.

-Quería esperarlo a usted para que les explique.

- Ron habla… no des vueltas- propuso la castaña. Pero tardo más de lo que pensaban en comenzar a hablar, Ron tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviera decidiendo que palabras utilizar para hacerse comprender, mientras eso la directora parecía un tanto ofuscada, Hermione no le sacaba los ojos de encima al colorado y Ginny movía su pie derecho sin cansancio golpeándolo contra el piso demostrando su ansiedad. Pasaron unos minutos cuando el colorado miro hacia al frente y asintió a la directora.

- Muy bien, lo que sucedió es que efectivamente fui al deparamento de aurores esta mañana…

- Dato que no sabíamos.. Por favor Ron!

- Profesora por favor tranquila- rogo a Ginny

-Como decía- levanto un ceja mirando a Ginny en señal de superioridad- fui hasta allí, y me avisaron que capturaron a Lucius Malfoy- Ginny bufo parecía un tanto desilusionada por el tema, en tanto Hermione estaba peor aún, se esperaba algo más interesante aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que se calmara que ya venía lo mejor. – Pero eso no es todo- una parte de la castaña sonrió, otra vez tenía razón- le dieron veritaserum por que se negaba a declarar, Draco Malfoy no fue a verlo y por lo tanto no teníamos su declaración, y no les quedó otro remedio.

- ¿Y tú que tienes que ver en todo esto?

- Veras Hermione, yo estuve presente cuando le dieron el veritaserum, y…- de la chimenea volvieron a salir llamas verdes y esta vez apareció Neville- hombre, pensé que no ibas a llegar más…

- Lo siento- miro hacia las tres mujeres- profesora, Ginny, Hermione un gusto verlas otra vez…- las tres asintieron sonrieron.- ¿En qué parte vas?.

- Solo al principio, la parte del veritaserum.

-¿Me permites seguir?- Ron asintió.

- muy bien- Neville no se sentó, solo estaba parado dando vueltas por la dirección lo que incomodaba a Ginny y la ponía aún más nerviosa, Hermione lo observo unos segundos, había cambiado tanto desde la escuela, ahora era auror, y era el hombre más valiente que había conocido, obvio después de Dumbledore y Harry . – Cuando el dimos la poción a Lucius, comenzamos con la interrogación de algunas sospechas que teníamos hacia él y obviamente Voldemort, lo que no contábamos era que nos iba a declarar algo tan monstruoso y desesperante que jamás en nuestra vida pensábamos que eso era posible.- las tres mujeres parecían más interesadas y más concentradas en el tema que antes, cuando estaba hablando Ron.- Para ser breve y preciso, nos confesó que Voldemort, hace unos 15 años o más, viajo al pasado y cambio los hechos a su favor.

-¿Qué cambio del pasado? Y¿ Por qué?

- Veras Hermione, él se enteró a través de una profecía algo increíble, algo que lo descoloco. ¿Recuerdan el dia del ministerio, cuando estábamos en quinto año, y tu Ginny en cuarto?- ambas asintieron- fue allí, donde Lucius la descubrió, y le dio a Voldemort. La tenia bien escondida, ni siquiera Dumbledore sabia de su existencia.

- Y que decía exactamente- pregunto esta vez Ginny

- No lo sabemos exactamente, pero si sabemos que es lo que cambio del pasado.

- Neville perdona que interrumpa, pero de que nos sirve saber esto.

- Vamos a volver al pasado- las amigas se miraron sorprendidas- bueno, VAN a volver al pasado – pudo haber pasado 10 minutos hasta que ambas reaccionaron. ¿Volver al pasado?, pero ¿Cómo? Y ¿Para qué exactamente?

- Neville, perdóname pero es imposible.-

- No lo es Hermione, sabemos que es lo que hizo EL, para poder volver y ustedes harán lo mismo.

- Pero…pero que es exactamente lo que debemos cambiar…-

El muchacho dudo unos segundos, miro a Ron y este lo miro asustado.

- Al parecer, lo que Voldemort cambio fue nuestro Sexto año, quinto tuyo Ginny- la pelirroja bufo exasperada- lo importante es que deben de cambiar eso que el ya cambio, es decir volver a hacer que se den las cosas como originalmente se tuvieron que dar.

- Pero que cosas! Neville me estas matando!- Ginny estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y no es que Hermione tampoco, pero no sabía por qué, se olía que algo no iba a salir bien en todo esto.

- Tenemos que cambiar, el hecho de que Draco Malfoy se haya convertido en mortifago.

- ¿Pero por qué?¿ qué cambiaría eso?- pregunto ansiosa la castaña acordándose del encuentro que tuvo con el rubio hacia dos semanas atrás.

- Hermione, te pido por favor, que escuches atentamente y después hables.- la misma asintió- en ese año, tu tendrías que haber salido con Malfoy, es más al parecer hasta el día de hoy tendrías que estar con el- todos se quedaron perplejos ante esa declaración, Hermione tenía los ojos como plato y la boca semi abierta, la pelirroja primero miro a Neville y luego a su amiga sin poder creer que lo acababa de escuchar, la castaña hizo el intento de hablar pero Neville la callo con la mano- Si hubieses salido con el todo sería distinto, es más Voldemort ya no existiría.

- ¿Pero qué?. ¿Draco y yo?, no me hagas reír…

- Hermione no son inventos míos

- Pero, escúchame un segundo Neville- la castaña se levanto enojada de su asiento- entiende una cosa, es imposible! En el colegio nosotros nos odiábamos el me odiaba a morir soy una sangre sucia ¿recuerdas?

- HERMIONE!

- RON NO TE METAS!...Profesora, que es esto no entiendo…

- Mire señorita Granger, tómese enserio esto, ¿no se da cuenta que le arrebataron su vida?- ¿acaso estaban todos haciéndole una broma? ¿Robándole una vida junto a Draco? MENOS MAL! Pensó la castaña

- Hermione por favor, no sabemos por qué, pero necesitamos que vuelvan al pasado y cambien eso…

- ¿Se supone que tengo que viajar para hacer que mi yo de 16 años se enamore del rubio egocéntrico ese?

- Era lo que tenía que suceder- dijo Ron con una tranquilidad que saco a Hermione.

- No seas hipócrita Ron! Tu estabas allí, sabes lo mal que me trato, ustedes quieren decirme, que para que el futuro sea feliz y bueno, ¿tengo que tener una vida junto a Draco Malfoy?

- A ver qué parte no entiendes- grito enojado el colorado- eso tenía que pasar no sabemos por qué, es decir, capaz que el tenía que cambiar y se enamoraba de ti, y luego servía de espía a Harry, o lo salvaba a él, o que se yo Hermione! Pero si de algo estamos seguros, es que tiene que haber sido importante para que Voldemort se tome la molestia de viajar al pasado y cambiar ese momento de tu vida,¿ acaso no lo ves?- una impactada Hermione se sentó rápidamente en la silla analizando todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Es decir,- pensaba la misma- que en realidad yo tendría que estar ahora con Malfoy y capaz rodeada de hijos de el, siendo feliz en una mansión. Que irónico, hasta el día de hoy no lo aguanto,¿ eso es amor?. Pero luego una imagen de Harry vino a su cabeza y se estremeció ante el recuerdo…

- Muy bien, así tenga que tener una vida de mierda junto a Malfoy la tendré si eso ayuda a salvar a Harry.- Ginny soltó una risa disimulada y la castaña al darse cuenta de que fue desubicada frente a la directora de la institución enrojeció por completo.

- Profesora Granger un poco de respeto!- la misma asintió.

- Bien,¿ qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- Neville sonrió ampliamente. Ahora volverían a luchar pero volviendo atrás 15 años….

* * *

Ahora si, un poco aburrido pero asi es siempre el comienzo… Voy a aclarar algo, y es que este fics es totalmente DRAMIONE con algo de Harry y Ginny, porque esas son mis parejas favoritas ( aunque si fuera por mí, Draco Malfoy (Tom felton) estaría en este momento a mi lado dándome un hermoso masaje y seria todo mio)

Gracias por leer, y no se olviden de los comentarios.

Acepto Crucius, avada kedavra o lo que quieran…


End file.
